


[Art] I'll be there for You

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco helps Harry through his depression after a work incident</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] I'll be there for You

**Author's Note:**

> Well first I want to say a big huge over the top thank you to the mods for being so patient with me. Seriously, I cannot thank you guys enough. I don't think you guys would see this art if it wasn't for the patient of the Mods. Also, thank you for the lovely prompt, it was such a lovely inspiration. 
> 
> This was made for the 2016 DracotopsHarry fest.

  
  
  
  



End file.
